Moving In
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a continuation of my OC Zach Hotchner series. He and his wife Caleigh are finally settling into their re-built home that was nearly destroyed by a lightening strike five months ago. The final pieces of getting settled in with the help of Aaron, Dave, Jack, Beth and Caleigh's family. While it is a bit of a follow-up to "Moving On", it can be a standalone piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Thursday morning.

David Rossi smiled as he pulled into the driveway of Aaron and Beth's home. Aaron already had his SUV in the driveway, parked behind Beth's car, giving a clear path for Dave to pull his SUV into their garage. "You're gonna be here a while my dear," Dave smiled rubbing the dashboard.

He heard Zach's words in his head again. _Don't give up your entire AL on us._

 _Sorry kid_ , Dave thought as he got out, opening the back door. _We all love you two that much_. Jack blew into the garage as Mudgie bounded out the back door and Dave grabbed his suitcase.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack said. "Mudg is coming along?!" Jack asked, rubbing down the greying lab.

"I don't take part of my AL without Mudg Champino," Dave smiled as Jack powered into him for a hug. "Besides I think you, Rashad and Miguel need two running companions when you go to the park." Jack had already told Zach that he only wanted to be a batboy one night. The rest of the week the family was staying there, he wanted to spend with his friends.

"Lex will love having him around," Jack smiled, petting Mudg more. Dave looked at him. Jack smiled. "It's a great surprise for Zach and Caleigh Uncle Dave."

Dave winked at him. "That's what I was thinking Champino," Dave smiled. "Can you get my suitcase into dad's car while I let Mudg out?"

"You got it," Jack smiled, wheeling the bag to the open end of his dad's SUV. Dave silently watched as the ever growing Jack had no problem getting his suitcase in. He shook his head at the second Hotchner boy that was growing up too fast and let Mudgie out the back garage door.

Mudg noticed a squirrel in the Hotchner backyard and charged out the door letting out his deep bark. Dave smiled. "Uncle Dave," Jack said coming back into the garage. "What's the grudge Mudg has with squirrels?"

"It's no grudge," Dave smiled. "They're just small and chase-worthy in Mudgie's world." Dave smiled at Jack. "He's a dog."

Jack laughed looking out the door. "Well Mudg is getting his butt kicked right now." The squirrel Mudg had treed was giving him an earful back after getting to a high branch. Jack and Dave went inside the home laughing together.

The two walked into the kitchen. Aaron was there, putting some water bottles into the top of the cooler. "Aaron," Beth yelled from their bedroom. "Is the water shut off to the washing machine?"

"I got it Beth," Aaron said, shaking his head at Dave.

"At least you didn't say 'yes dear'", Dave smiled. "That killed my second marriage." Jack snickered.

"Mudg is coming along?" Aaron asked Dave.

"More workouts for the boys," Dave smiled.

"I'm in dad," Jack smiled. "Miguel will love it. And dad," Jack said.

Aaron smiled. "So will Caleigh and Zach." He looked at Jack. "Are you set?"

Jack smiled. "My suitcase is in on top of Uncle Dave's. And my backpack is already in the back seat."

Beth came into the kitchen, pulling a large suitcase. Dave looked at it. "I think Zach and Caleigh's new home has a washer and dryer," he snarked.

"That's for both of us Dave," Aaron growled. "Help me with this cooler." Dave grabbed one handle on the side as Aaron grabbed the other one. Beth followed them out with the suitcase. "Champino," Dave said, "I forgot Mudg's leash in my car."

"Got it Uncle Dave," Jack said, following the three of them out of the door. He went to backdoor of the garage and whistled for Mudg. Mudgie came flying back into the garage as Jack reached into Dave's SUV to get the leash.

Dave and Aaron got the cooler into the SUV and the suitcase Beth had. Beth looked at Dave. "Mudg?"

Dave smiled. "I think a lot of kids are going to enjoy having him around." He pointed his key fob at his SUV and locked it.

Aaron looked at Dave. "It's going to be in a locked garage."

"A good vehicle needs love," Dave smiled.

"Finally a lady that gets some love," Beth snarked. Dave shot her a look as Jack and Aaron laughed. "What are we missing?" she asked, looking at Aaron "besides my purse, locking up and getting to Atlanta," Beth said, heading back into the house.

Jack opened the back door to the SUV. "Hop in Mudg," he said, putting Mudgie's leash under his dad's seat. Jack's backpack was on the seat in the middle as Mudg plopped down on the floor.

Beth came out the door and set the security alarm. "Let's go," she smiled and looked at Dave. "This time, I'll let you sit up front with Aaron. Jack and I have a new game to play on his tablet."

"It's way cool Uncle Dave," Jack enthused, buckling his seatbelt.

Aaron started his SUV, pushing a button to get the garage door down. "Gastonia, here we come," he smiled.

"What about the Greystones?" Dave asked as Aaron backed out of the driveway.

Beth's cell pinged with a text message. "They're just pulling out as well."

"Tell them we'll meet up with them at the usual first rest stop," Aaron smiled.

Two and half hours later, the group was together at the rest stop. Mudg was happily sitting next to Jack as he and Caleb played catch using their baseball gloves. The adults enjoyed sodas and waters, watching the boys.

Rachel rubbed Dave's back. "Thank you for bringing Mudg along. Zach and Caleigh will love that."

Dave kissed her cheek with a smile. "That's why I did it mom."

Three hours later, Jack and Bub jumped into the pool together as the adults all gathered around with drinks in hand. Rachel smiled at the group. "The pizza order is in."

"And I'm buying," Tom snarled at Dave as Aaron handed Dave another beer while opening his second. "I know you'll buy breakfast Monday morning at Rose's Diner for Zach's birthday."

"That's the plan," Dave smiled. "Provided your daughter, his wife, can get his birthday butt out of bed with the flight home from LA."

Tom looked at Dave. "Trust us Tom," Aaron smiled, taking a drink of his second beer. "That is a kick your ass trip."

"Caleigh already told me," Rachel said, shaking her head, "she doesn't expect to hear Zach snoring next to her much before three Monday morning even with an afternoon game."

"Tough shit," Dave said. "Zach can sleep on the plane and has a day off. He can nap later." Aaron looked at Dave. "Aaron," Dave smiled. "I know how much my boy loves all things breakfast."

Aaron looked at Tom. "Which means you and I are grilling his birthday dinner," he smiled.

"Chicken," Tom smiled. "I can hang with you."

Aaron smiled. "We rock and roll."

"What about dinner tomorrow night when we get there?" Rachel asked.

Beth smiled. "There are two neighborhood boys that can't wait for Jack to get there." Beth deeply smiled more. "Their parents have full buy-in. We're eating good in the neighborhood," Beth smiled. Aaron looked at her. "Ribs and cheesy potatoes." Aaron looked at her again. "What Aaron? Caleigh and I talk. And she talks to Mo and Alec. They can't wait to have us there."

"I like that report," Dave smiled.

"We can't wait to meet them in person," Rachel said. "Caleigh has said multiple times how wonderfully they've supported her."

Mudg went to the side of the pool as Bub swam up. Mudg barked at him wagging his tail. "Mudgie," Dave commanded, "you stay out of that water." Mudg sat down.

Caleb petted him. "Does he duck hunt any more Dave?"

Dave shook his head. "John, my duck hunting partner has a four year old Lab. Jake does the retrieving. Mudg just rides along. He's too old to swim after ducks."

"But he's not too old to sleep with me tonight," Jack smiled, swimming up to the pool apron. Mudg loudly barked at him standing up, wagging his tail. Jack looked at Dave. "In your room, he's sleeping on the floor. In our room, he's sleeping with me."

"I paid the security deposit for my room only," Dave said.

Aaron smiled. "Dave, do you think the staff really watches the security cams?" The group all smiled.

"What's the plan for later tonight and tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

Tom looked at Aaron and Dave. "The way I see it, based on what I've heard," Dave said, "is we don't have beds to sleep in tomorrow night unless we put the frames together."

"So early night," Beth said, "with early get out in the morning."

"Only one scotch for me tonight," Dave smiled.

Rachel broadly smiled. "I think we all want to get there ASAP."

"With one detour," Dave commanded. "I'm buying breakfast early tomorrow morning at the green sign."

Caleb looked at Jack. "The Perkins down the road," Jack smiled.

"I can live with that," Caleb smiled, high fiving Jack.

"But I can't," Aaron said. "Tom and I got that. You're buying Zach's birthday breakfast."

Dave smiled. "I'll give in."

Jack looked at his dad and Beth. "No Star Wars movies tonight on the hotel cable channel," he smiled at them.

Tom looked at Aaron. "When we went down to Atlanta for Zach's birthday just after he and Caleigh met," Aaron smiled. Tom nodded his head with a smile, remembering the time, "we stayed at another Best Western battling the severe weather coming back. Jack and I watched _Revenge of the Jedi_ together while Beth conked and Zach snored." The Greystones all smiled.

-00CM00-

Friday, just before eleven in the morning, Aaron made the right turn onto Pleasant Avenue. Jack excitedly pointed to the right at Dave in the backseat with him. "Holy Heck Uncle Dave! Look at the progress Mike and his crew are making on Andy and Vic's house." As Aaron drove by with them all looking, the construction crew pushed up another stud wall for the house. "That's too cool," Jack smiled.

Beth looked at Aaron. "I'm glad they are going to be closer."

"You and me both," Aaron smiled, taking the left turn onto Delta Queen Road. They all got the first look at the Zach and Caleigh's new home.

"Holy hell kid," Dave muttered. "You did it right."

"Wow," was all Jack got out. Aaron looked at Beth with a smile and pulled into the driveway. Tom pulled in next to Aaron.

Caleigh came out the front door, wearing a t-shirt, shorts and slides; sporting a baby bump. Jack smiled at Dave. "Do it Champino," Dave smiled.

Jack opened his door. "Go Mudg," he smiled, unbuckling his seat belt. The elderly lab bounded up the sidewalk to his dear friend.

"Mudgie!" Caleigh smiled, welcoming the family's canine elder statesman into her arms.

Mudgie melted into her arms as Caleigh sat down on the step of her and Zach's new home rubbing down the beloved pet.

The two families got out of their cars to Mudg putting his head on Caleigh's shoulder. Caleigh hugged Mudg. Caleb rubbed Dave's shoulder. "You do have your moments Dave," Bub smiled at him. "Good call."

"Thanks kid," Dave smiled; rubbing Bub's back, looking at Caleigh with Mudg.

Jack looked at the scene. "You are good Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"Thanks Champino," Dave softly smiled.

###

 **A/N: Did I forget a tissue box alert? You know where they are.**

 **Yeah, Uncle Dave is that good in this verse. But fret not; Mudg will live to make the ride back home to Virginia. I've done that twice killing off Mudg in other OC stories. I'm not going for the trifecta. Y'all have kicked my butt about that too much.**

 **And I still luvs ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron pulled Jack to him as Jack hopped out of the car door wanting to join the scene. "Dad?" Jack asked.

"Buddy," Aaron whispered, "this Caleigh's moment with her family. They come first. We respect that."

The Hotchner car group watched as Caleigh smiled at her mom coming up the walk. Mudg ran off to "water" the lawn. Rachel smiled at her daughter. "How are you feeling?" she asked as Caleigh stood up, letting Lex out to run, happily barking at Mudg.

"Pregnant and happy," Caleigh smiled back, hugging Rachel. Tom wasn't far behind. The Hotchner group smiled. The Hotchners and Dave smiled as they slowly made their way to the sidewalk.

Caleb looked at his mom. "How big can I hug her?"

Rachel smiled. "Bub, for the next five months you go small and go home."

Caleb pulled Caleigh to him. "I'm so happy for you sis," pulling her into a gentle hug.

The Hotchners moved up the sidewalk. Caleb, letting go of his sister, smiled at Jack. "Get it done dude."

Jack smiled at Caleigh. "Hi," he smiled, hugging Caleigh. "I'm Uncle Jack."

Caleigh smiled pulling him close. "Why do I think I'm gonna have to clean a bathroom a lot with your bad night time aim?"

"Really Cal?" Jack asked looking at her.

Caleigh smiled. "Let's get all of you in and put together beds and then we'll discuss it."

Caleigh smiled at Beth. "You ready for this grandma?"

Beth looked at her. "I've always understood why the boys can't call me mom. I respect and honor Haley's sacrifice to save them both." Beth paused and then smiled at Caleigh. "I'm so honored to get this."

"You've sorta deserve it," Jack said to Beth, standing next to Caleigh with his arm around her.

Caleigh smiled, rubbing Jack's back. "Yup, she does." She and Beth shared a long hug. "Zach wants that for you," Caleigh whispered in Beth's ear. Beth hugged her tighter.

Bub put his long wing span of arms around his parents with a smile. "Umm dad, I think mom needs your handkerchief," he smiled. Dave rubbed Bub's shoulder with a smile.

Caleigh looked at Aaron. She smiled. "I'm OK. How are you?"

"Still adjusting," he said in usual Hotchner fashion. He smiled broadly and pulled Caleigh into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"First trimester is over," Caleigh smiled at him. "I'm pregnant and sassy."

Aaron laughed. "I remember those days."

Dave came up to Caleigh. "This might be the real handkerchief deal," Tom said, smiling at Caleb.

"No Tom," Dave said, "I'm gonna make this simple. I love you sweetheart," he said, hugging her. "Welcome home. You two deserve this."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Caleigh said, giving him a squeeze.

Dave pulled back. "You really do have bun in the oven in there," he pointed at her belly with a large smile. The group all laughed.

"Let's get some bedrooms set up and then we all can settle in," Aaron said.

Caleigh smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "This is the final step for us; the one we've been waiting for. Zach can't wait to get home Sunday night. To our finally completed home with our family here."

Rachel and Beth rubbed her shoulder. "Let's get it done," Aaron smiled.

Between Caleb and Zach's tool box, he and Dave made fast work of getting the bedframes together, putting them on the headboards that matched the dresser set in each room.

Aaron and Tom got the box springs and mattresses on the beds that were already in the upstairs bedrooms leaning against a wall, delivered by the furniture store. The ladies swooped in to get the sheets Caleigh had already washed onto the beds. The guys helped getting the blankets and comforters on the beds Caleigh had bought and were already in each of the rooms.

"I love all your color combos," Beth smiled at Caleigh, straightening out a comforter in the final upstairs bedroom.

"Honestly Beth," Caleigh smiled. "I sorta worried about doing the paint and bed cover combos. But Mike our contractor saved the day. Again. 'Buy the bed coverings and then select the paint'." She smiled. "He was right."

Rachel looked at Caleigh. "So do we get the tour of the Master bedroom?" Caleigh smiled, nodding them to her and Zach's dream space.

The Master bedroom and bath covered the full length of the house over the north end of the home including a Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the large bathroom. "I think that's bigger than the hotel pool last night," Jack snarked.

"You have hung around your brother too long," Caleb smiled, sharing a down low five with him. The group all laughed.

Walking through one of the two huge walk-in closets, they got to the final portion: Zach's "office" for watching video for prep with his pitchers that was over the three car garage. Aaron shook his head at the set up. The electronics in the room were state of the art. "You can say it Aaron," Dave wickedly smiled.

"I know they can afford it," Aaron glared back at Dave, shaking his head. They all walked out into the TV room of the second story to check that out as Caleb and Jack went downstairs to get their parents' luggage.

"Where do you want us?" Rachel asked, looking at Caleigh, shaking her head at the opulence of the TV room.

Caleigh looked at her mom. "It's the not the biggest bedroom," Caleigh said, nodding at a bedroom. "But you have your own private bath. I know Aaron, Beth and Dave won't mind sharing." The third and fourth bedrooms had their own sink outside of the bath. But the bedrooms shared a toilet and shower area.

"We can live with that," Tom smiled.

"So can we," Beth added. The group grabbed their luggage bags the boys brought up the steps and headed to their rooms.

Caleigh looked at her brothers. "Follow me gentlemen," she smiled.

When they got down the steps to the main floor, Caleigh pointed Jack past the outdoor living space. "That's going to be your room; including your own bathroom." Jack smiled at her. "Aim better bro," Caleigh growled as Jack grabbed his bag and backpack, heading off to his new digs. Lex and Mudg happily followed him.

She looked at Aaron and Dave that followed them down the hallway as Beth and Rachel unpacked. "His bed is already put together," she smiled.

Aaron and Dave entered Jack's room following him and the dogs. Jack looked around in amazement. There was a replica of each of his batboys' jerseys hanging on the wall in glassed in frames like he had in his bedroom at home, minus the autographs from the team members. From Gwinnett and his home and away jerseys with the Braves. Jack shook his head at his dad. Jack then noticed the bedframe already put together with the bed already made. Caleigh smiled at him. "You get a Sleep Number bed like Zach and me," she smiled. "Pedro and Josh came over last night to get it all together for you." Jack shook his head at her.

Aaron smiled. "Your brother and his wife love you buddy."

Jack looked around more. "I've got my own TV?" he whispered with a huge smile.

"Champino?" Dave smiled. "You're loved"

"Yes you are Uncle Jack," Caleigh smiled, pulling him to her. Jack hugged her tight and then quickly pulled away.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I felt something."

Caleigh smiled at Jack. "Your niece or nephew just kicked a bit," she smiled. Aaron smiled at Dave.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder, with his huge smile. "Another over-achieving Hotchner grandpa."

Caleigh walked into the kitchen area and nodded at Caleb who had brought in his parents' cooler with his luggage bag on top. Caleigh looked at him. "The red shirt freshman lifting season is working I see," she smiled. He followed her into the laundry room with his bag and Tom following them. Caleigh pointed at a door. "Go downstairs," she smiled. "I think you'll figure out how to make yourself at home."

Three minutes later, Caleb hammered up the steps and raced into the kitchen, sending out a loud whistle. "Jack! Dude! You gotta see this!"

Jack came barreling out of his room, with the dogs following him. The four of them raced down the steps. The five adults were admiring the kitchen. "What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Nerd gamer's heaven," Caleigh smiled. "With a fold out couch. Zach keeps saying he can't wait to piss me off so I send him to the couch." The adults all laughed as they followed the excited voices of Jack and Bub.

They all walked into Zach's man cave. All of Zach's growing pieces of his baseball career memorabilia were hanging on the walls. A corner, glassed in case held his Gold Glove trophy. "That isn't big enough," Caleb said, pointing at the case.

"Shit," Dave said. "The kid just upped me one."

Aaron looked at Tom and shook his head. "It's now an official 'who has the better man cave' alpha male pissing match." Tom roared with laughter looking around.

Caleigh looked at Dave. "Let me up the stakes," she evilly smiled. Dave looked at her. "This room is fireproof. It's part of the security system. The second a fire or any weather is detected, this room is shut down."

"Damn him," Dave said. The group all laughed more.

Jack grabbed Beth's hand. "You gotta see my room Beth," he said, pulling her towards the steps. Caleigh winked at her as Beth followed Jack up the steps. The rest followed.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder going up the steps. "They did it right my friend and spent some money. I highly approve."

Aaron looked at Dave. "I know you don't break my oldest son's confidences. But did you know about all this?"

Dave shook his head. "All I got let in on was that Zach and Caleigh were going to trip out Jack's bedroom for him."

Aaron smiled at Dave. "They did a great job."

Dave smiled. "Yes they did," he beamed. They joined the rest as Jack showed off his room.

"Dude!" Caleb smiled. They shared a high five.

"It's fantastic," Beth smiled at Caleigh, putting her arm around her.

"Thanks Beth," Caleigh smiled back. "But you know what this means."

"You're going to steal our youngest son," Beth smiled at her and Aaron.

"That's given in our summers," Aaron smiled at Caleigh.

"Thanks dad," Jack smiled. "Now we just need Zach home."

"Amen to that," Rachel smiled.

###

 **A/N: The "red shirt freshman lifting season" comment refers to Caleb playing Division 1 college football. Some freshman players are red-shirted, as in held back a year, to help them grow more and get used to a D1 program. They still attend classes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four hours later, the two cars pulled into the Gutierrez driveway. Jack smiled at his two friends waiting for him sitting on the steps. He got out of his dad's car. "Hey guys! I've got a surprise!"

Lex bounded out of his door followed by Mudg. Lex ran up to greet her friends with smiles and pets from both the boys. Jack raced up the sidewalk to his friends and looked at Miguel. Jack whistled. Mudg bounded up and sat down next to him. "Miguel, Rashad; this is Mudgie; Uncle Dave's dog. I grew up with Mudg." Jack smiled. Miguel's hand stopped twisting. Mudg stood up and looked at Miguel. He slowly moved and nudged Miguel's hand.

The rest of the families, now out of their cars, watched the scene as did the two sets of parents coming out of the home. Miguel looked at Jack. "Mudg?"

Jack smiled. "He's been my pal for too long Miguel. I was in diapers when I first met Mudgie. I don't remember that. He's just been my friend. Trust him Miguel."

Miguel softly smiled as Mudg sat down in front of him. "Mudg," Miguel smiled, petting him.

Mudg softly woofed a greeting back, standing up, wagging his tail. "Mudg," Miguel smiled, rubbing Mudgie more. Jack and Rashad shared a high five.

"Good to see you brother," Rashad smiled.

"Same brother," Jack smiled.

Miguel held out his hand to Jack. Jack gave him a fist bump. "I've missed you dude."

"Missed you," Miguel smiled. Aaron, Beth and Dave smiled at each other.

"Switch," Rashad smiled, sufficiently rubbing down Lexie. Lexie looked at Miguel and sat down, lifting her paw. Miguel fist bumped her with his smile and Rashad made friends with Mudg. That took five seconds. The group coming up the sidewalk with the cooler and food smiled as did the parents standing on the porch watching the scene.

Just then, Victoria pulled into the driveway. She got out of her car and opened the back door. Dani spirited out and then noticed Mudgie. Miguel's hand started to twist. "It's OK Miguel," Dave quietly said. "They'll sniff each other's butts and then be friends." Miguel looked at him as Mudg and Dani did exactly that. "See," Dave smiled. "You guys run off and play. They'll be fine."

The three boys flew around the corner of the house to backyard. The three dogs chased after them, letting out a bark. Caleigh introduced her family to the two couples as Beth smiled at Victoria. "Hi sweetheart," Beth smiled, hugging Victoria. "How are you?"

"Less tired than I was a couple months ago," Victoria smiled. Aaron gave her a hug and took the car seat from her.

"Whoa AJ," he smiled. "You're getting to be a load."

"She is," Victoria said. "I hate to say it, but I can't wait for her to start crawling so she loses some of that baby fat."

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "She looks like a healthy and happy baby to me."

"Let me see that pumpkin," Beth beamed as they all went into the house.

-00CM0-

The group was sitting around on the Gutierrez back deck out of the Georgia sun. The temperature as usual was warm for the Atlanta area in June. But the patio, facing east, was bathed in shade from the house and was comfortable. Beth was holding a happy and bubbly AJ and looked at Dave. "You want to hold her?" Beth smiled.

"You bet," Dave smiled. Beth put AJ in Dave's lap. Putting his arm around her, Dave pulled out his cellphone. Aaron looked at him. Dave smiled. "Trust me Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "Three words that have given me more gray hair than thinking about Jack driving." The group of adults snickered. "And dating." They all laughed more.

Alec looked at him. "You didn't have those worries with Zach?"

Aaron looked at her. "Zach got adulthood forced on him when he was a teenager. And he took it on. You haven't noticed how well my oldest son has his…" Aaron stammered, looking for the right words.

"Shit together," Caleb said, taking a drink of his beer. Josh pointed at him with a smile. "That's why Mikey never even thought about beating the crap out of him."

"Sorry son," Tom said, shaking his head. "Mike knew two things. Number one, he didn't need to. Number two, if it did ever come to that, Mike would've got his ass kicked." Tom looked at Caleb. "Neither of those things happened because Zach is who he is. Follow that role model."

"All over it dad," Caleb smiled, rubbing Tom's shoulder.

Alec smiled, rubbing Rachel's shoulder. "Good answer Bub," Rachel proudly smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach was on the team bus going to Chávez Ravine and pulled out his buzzing cellphone. "Uncle Dave?"

Caleigh smiled, taking the phone from Dave, putting it on speaker. "Do you have a few seconds Zach?"

"A few seconds Uncle Dave? I'm on the team bus going to Dodger Stadium. That's normally a ten minute ride from our hotel. The one-ten is bumper to bumper. We're looking at thirty minutes."

"Look at this beauty," Dave smiled into the video feed of his camera. Zach nugged Andy sitting next to him, showing Andy his phone, putting it on speaker.

"There's my girl," Andy proudly smiled. Freddie Freeman, sitting in the seats behind Zach and Minnie, stood up to look over the guys' shoulders.

"Damn Minnie," Zach winked at him. "I don't know if I trust that dude holding her."

"Practice my boy," Dave smiled. Caleigh shook her head at Vic with Zach doing the same to Andy. Just then, AJ started to fuss.

Victoria came into the camera range. "That's my girl," Andy said as Vic pulled AJ off Dave's lap. "I love snuggles; but now I want to be independent." Caleigh filmed Vic putting AJ down on a huge quilt that Alec had spread out on the deck. AJ happily smiled picking up a toy Victoria put down for her while trying to roll around.

Rachel smiled at Victoria. "She'll be rolling over in a week. Look out crawler in about another five to six weeks," Rachel smiled at Victoria. Mudg, sitting in the shade, watching his young charges, came up onto the patio. He stuck his nose into AJ's tummy to her delight laughing at the aging dog.

"Uncle Dave?" Zach said. "You brought Mudg down with you?"

Dave smiled. "A little extra birthday present for you kiddo." Caleigh ended the video feed.

"I can't wait to get home and have some time with all of you," Zach said. "West coast swings suck. Cal?"

"Hey you," she smiled.

"How are you?"

Caleigh smiled. "Our family is here and settled in. In our home Zach. You know how much that means." Freddie and Andy rubbed his shoulders. "We're all with friends, the food smells amazing and the three boys are having a blast."

"I like that report. Run the boys up to the pool after dinner," Zach said.

"Way ahead of you lover," Caleigh smiled.

"Babe, I'm sorry. We just took the exit to the stadium. I gotta run."

Dave motioned at Caleigh to get his phone. Caleigh handed it to him. "Hey Zach. Just one more thing. Thanks for the tickets and transportation for the guys and gals at New Directions for the game tonight."

Andy smiled. "That was the first work of the HANDS Foundation Dave," he said.

Dave smiled as proudly as did Aaron and Beth. "Thanks guys," Dave said.

"Uncle Dave," Zach said. "You know who that was for."

Dave softly smiled. "Harry is smiling in heaven tonight kid. But Zach…"

Zach laughed. "He's pulling for his Dodgers."

"You got it kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Dave. All of you. But this right coast…..

"….and left coast," Dave said.

"…..is a butt kicker. I'll try to keep in touch; but no promises. I love you all. Especially you my wife," Zach said.

"I love you too Zach," Caleigh said. "And as much as I love and respect Uncle Harry, give the Dodgers hell guys."

"Thanks Cal," Freddie said.

"Hugs and loves," Andy added.

"Babe; vid of the guys in the pool tonight waiting on my phone."

"Got it Zach," Caleigh smiled. "With three dogs joining them. And a linebacker for UVA."

Zach smiled. "Tell that frickin' whale to stay beached."

"I heard that," Caleb smiled.

"I don't know why, but I love you too Bub," Zach smiled, getting out of his seat as the bus stopped in front of Dodger Stadium. The group all laughed. "Work time for me. I love you all."

"Stay safe son," Aaron said.

"Dad, did you see the video of Yadi getting hit? He's out for a month."

Aaron shook his head. "Stay safe son."

Zach smiled. "Message received dad. Love you Cal. All of you. Have a great time tonight. If I can't hook up with you with this right coast, left coast thing, see you all Monday morning."

"When you're a year older," Dave smiled.

"And I'm how many years younger than you Uncle Dave?"

"Damn you," Dave said. "I've taught you the snark game too well." Everyone laughed.

"I love you all," Zach said. "Left coast out. Work time for me."

"Give 'em hell kid," Dave said, ending the call.

Zach did exactly that going four for five, homering twice. The Braves routed the Dodgers 10-2.

"Sorry Harrison," Dave said, drinking his last bit of scotch in the TV room upstairs in Zach and Caleigh's home with Jack curled up next to him. Everyone else was asleep. Dave got Jack tucked in and then dropped into his.

Dave and Jack slept in Saturday morning.

The rest of the weekend was spent with all the families at Zach and Caleigh's home, enjoying the spacious confines and the pool. Even Victoria, with some backing from Caleigh, Beth and Aaron, hosted the steak dinner Saturday night at the Hotchners with Aaron and Dave cooking the steaks. Caleb looked at her. "Andy and me owe Bub," she smiled. "Back down."

Caleigh smiled at her youngest brother. "You just got your ass punked by the skinniest woman in the room."

Caleb shook his head. "I'm going to the porch to sulk with a beer."

"Why does that not surprise me college boy," Caleigh challenged back.

Caleb looked at her. "You only get to skate my pregnant sister is because of that fact only."

Caleigh smiled. "Work it while you can bro."

Caleb smiled. "It's a damn good thing Mikey isn't here."

"Bub?"

Caleb smiled at his sister. "He'd punch something out rather than argue with you being pregnant."

Caleigh roared with laughter. "Yup, he probably would. And then Zach would kick his ass."

Caleb smiled. "That's what I'm talking about."

-00CM00-

Late Sunday afternoon, the boys were gathered around the TV in Jack's bedroom as Aaron, Dave and Tom got the charcoal ready to cook some pork tenderloins.

"Good afternoon from Dodger Stadium," Chip Carey said. "And welcome to Fox Sports South coverage of the final game of the three games series as the Braves look to sweep the Dodgers." The boys smiled at each other.

And that's exactly what the Braves did with Zach having another monster game.

-00CM00-

Zach quietly slipped into his house at three-thirty Monday morning. After checking on Jack, he walked into the kitchen and got some water from the fridge.

He heard someone coming down the steps. Zach turned, expecting Caleigh. Aaron smiled at him. "Happy birthday son," he said, pulling Zach into a hug. "And welcome home. You had a monster series."

Zach smiled. "All I care about is that we're in first place in the division." He looked at his dad. "And more importantly - curling up next to my pregnant wife. I checked on Jack," he added.

"You do have your priorities straight," he smiled putting his arm around Zach as they headed to the steps. "You get some sleep on the flight?" Aaron whispered.

Zach smiled. "I'll be ready to head to Rose's by nine-thirty."

"Caleigh already gave them a heads up on the group they're getting," Aaron smiled. They got to the top of the steps. "Good night Zach. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Good night," Zach said as they went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

###

 **A/N: Chávez Ravine in Los Angeles is the home of Dodger Stadium. The one-ten is Highway 110; which can be a headache to drive. Don't ask about the one-ten during rush hour in LA.**

 **A "linebacker" is a defensive player in US football. In my world, Caleb, a former defensive lineman in high school (first line of defense) is not big enough to play that position in college at the D1 level. So they (the coaches) are moving him to linebacker which is the second line of defense.**

 **Yadi getting hit is Yadi Molina, the catcher for the St. Louis Cardinals. He took a vicious foul tip that hit him ….. the cup protecting the male family jewels didn't help. It was a one in million strike.**

 **Zach going four for five means he got four hits in five at bats.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel and Beth looked at Caleigh coming into the kitchen a little after eight that morning. "How's the birthday boy?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Honestly mom," Caleigh smiled. "I didn't even hear him come to bed. I woke up at four to pee, and he was spooned up against me, softly snoring as usual."

"I heard Aaron get up in the middle of the night," Beth said. "I think he heard Zach get home," she smiled.

Aaron walked into the kitchen. "Dad sleeping with one ear open," he smiled, kissing Beth.

"It must have been the good ear," Beth smiled.

"Aaron, you're still having problems with that ear?" Rachel asked.

"I'm around too many loud bangs on occasion. It can act up. But no worries Nurse Rachel," he smiled, "I've got a Mother Goose to kick me in butt about it." He gave Caleigh a hug which she happily accepted.

Dave walked into the kitchen. "I resemble that remark," he smiled. Caleigh handed him a cup of coffee as Dave kissed her cheek. "How's the birthday boy?"

"Still sleeping," Caleigh smiled.

"But not for long," Aaron said. The group looked at him as Tom walked in. "He told me he slept on the plane and would be ready to go by nine-thirty."

Beth looked at Aaron. "What about Jack?"

Aaron smiled. "I'll get him moving around in a bit."

Tom shook his head, moving to the laundry room. "I'll get Bub rousted. That won't be easy." The group in the kitchen all laughed.

Dave looked around, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled at Lex and Mudg, soundly sleeping by the doors of the outdoor patio. "Who took care of them this morning?" he asked.

"The cat lady helped me," Beth smiled, winking at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Dave as well.

By nine-fifteen, the entire group was assembled in the kitchen, with Jack tumbling in from his shower. Aaron looked at him as Beth handed him a glass of apple juice. Jack was wearing a t-shirt, sports shorts and slides. "Really?"

Jack smiled. "In honor of my big brother's birthday." Zach walked into the kitchen two minutes later, wearing the same thing as his brother.

Jack looked at Aaron. "I rest my case your honor." The group roared with laughter as Zach kissed Caleigh.

"Happy birthday you," Caleigh said, hugging him. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home," Zach said, pulling her into a large hug. "And thank you. But I need some of that apple juice action." Caleigh looked at him. He smiled. "I just need my traditional finally at home, off the major road trip helping of juice that will…."

"Hold it right there bro," Caleb smiled. "You're crossing the TMI border."

"Got it bro," Zach smiled, accepting Bub's hug.

"Happy birthday bro," Caleb smiled.

"Thanks Bub," Zach said.

When the final birthday hugs were done, Jack looked around. "Are we going to get some breakfast or not?" The group laughed. He looked at Zach. "Can I ride with you and Cal?"

Zach smiled, pulling Jack close. "You bet bro."

Caleb smiled at the two sets of parents. "I'll ride with them as well." He looked at his dad and Aaron. "You two duke it out who's going to drive."

Tom shook his head. "I know better than to argue with an FBI agent," he smiled. "And who's going to be the navigator," he smiled at Dave.

"My usual job," Dave smiled. "Sitting number two."

"Hell on your ego," Zach snarked, heading to the garage.

Dave looked at Aaron. "He's not mine anymore Dave. He's married and going to be a father. Suck it up and deal with him on your own."

"Thanks partner for the back up," Dave snarked.

"Home sweet home," Zach smiled at Jack.

"Yupppppp," Jack smiled, sharing a high five with his brother and Caleb. The parents laughed getting into Aaron's SUV.

-00CM00-

Rose looked at Zach as he placed his order and then looked at Caleigh. Caleigh just shook her head. "You're an athlete," Rose challenged.

Zach looked at her. "Number one: an athlete who has been on road trip, not getting a proper breakfast with our schedule. Number two: as an athlete, I know how to work it off. Number three: it's my birthday and Uncle Dave is buying."

Rose smiled. "I'm all over your two platter order."

Jack, being the last to order looked at Zach. "You gonna share some of your pancakes?"

Zach smiled. "You know better bro." Jack placed his order.

Rose shook her head at Aaron and Beth. "Tell me you two thank your god that one of them is no longer in the house."

"Every night," Aaron smiled at her.

Zach got up from the assembled tables the group had. "Look out plumbing," Caleb snarked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I'll give it all a good home in your honor Bub," Zach smiled, slapping his brother-in-law's shoulder, moving to the bathroom.

"God damn him," Caleb muttered.

Dave smiled at Caleb. "Seems I'm not the only one that can get their ass punked by his shit this morning."

Caleb looked at Dave. "His shit sucks."

"Tell me about it," Dave responded. "But Rose's sewer system is about to get the real deal."

The rest all laughed more.

Zach ate the last bite of his sausage, bacon, ham and cheese omelet followed by the last bite of the mound of hash browns he plowed through and washed down with his large glass of milk. Jack was finishing his last bite of his ham and cheese omelet, having given Caleb half his hash browns. Zach looked at Jack sitting next to him and pointed at the last bites of the three high stack of pancakes on the second platter they shared. Jack waved him off. "I'm stuffed Zach." Caleb snagged a bite.

Aaron stabbed the last bite, eating it, smiling at him sons. Beth and Dave shared a smile. "They need some time together today," Dave whispered.

"I know," Beth whispered back. Rachel and Tom looked at the two of them with knowing smiles and a nod of their heads.

Caleigh put her arm around Zach. "So what's on the menu for your birthday dinner lover?" she smiled.

Zach looked at her. "You, Beth and your mom haven't already figured it out?"

"Of course," Caleigh smiled. "You and your appetite get the royal treatment today. Why, I don't know," Caleigh zinged. "But I wanna hear it."

Zach shook his head. "If I do, Uncle Dave will give me hell about being pussy whipped."

"I owe," Dave said. "Remember, I got that from you when you helped me pick up my outdoor fireplace."

Zach shook his head. "Grilled chicken, cheesy potatoes, corn casserole, Asian cole slaw and Italian garlic bread."

Rachel smiled at Beth. "Damn we're good."

Beth smiled. "Your daughter might have called that three days ago."

Zach smiled, putting his arm around Caleigh, pointing at Rachel. "You just got your butt punked." The group laughed.

Rose handed the tab to Dave, looking at him. "Is butt punking part of the norm?"

Dave smiled, handing her his credit card. "With this group? Its SOP," he smiled.

Chet came out of the kitchen to wish Zach a happy birthday. He and Zach talked a bit of baseball. Rose returned with the tab and Dave's card. "Don't bother adding a tip," Rose growled at him. Dave looked at her. "Someone already took care of that before he unloaded on our sewer system."

Dave looked at Zach. "Yuppppp," Zach smiled.

Walking out of the café, Dave looked at Beth. "Do it," he whispered as he opened the front passenger door of Aaron's SUV and nodded at Beth to get in. Rachel rubbed Beth's back as she got in the backseat and slid over to the middle. Tom and Dave got in.

"Aaron wait," Beth said, before he could start the engine, buckling her seatbelt. Zach had already pulled out. "We need to talk." She nodded towards the backseat. "And I've got back-up." The three smiled. Aaron looked at her.

"When's the last time you and your sons had some time together? Just the three of you?" Beth asked. Aaron looked at her. "And when are you going to get that chance again? We're going to be grandparents in the fall. That window is gone then." Beth looked at him. "Aaron, this isn't about Zach. It's about Jack. He needs this with the two of you. He turns thirteen in the fall." Beth shook her head. "We've already seen the signs of teenager-itis. It will really set in then." Beth looked at him. "You and your sons need this Aaron."

Aaron looked at Dave sitting behind Beth. "Do you really want to know?" Dave said. "Aaron; think. You've got one final opportunity to spend some quality time with your sons. Key word Aaron: final. Take it my friend," he smiled. "And for the record partner…" Aaron looked at Dave. "Don't you ever think I'm going to overrule your wife. I'll kick your ass."

Rachel smiled at Tom. "Thank god we don't need to pile on."

The group in Zach's truck got into the home. "Where's the rest?" Zach asked, as Jack sped into his room.

"Conspiracy my brother," Caleb said. "Which I highly support." Caleb eyed Zach. "Take it idiot."

Zach looked at Caleigh. She gave him the same sermon Beth gave Aaron. Zach pulled into a hug, smiling at Caleb. "Thanks bro."

Caleb smiled. "Kick your dad's ass."

Zach whistled for Jack as Aaron walked into the kitchen. Jack came out of his bedroom. Zach looked at him. "Jack, go back and get your slides on." Jack looked at Zach. "Please Jack," Aaron smiled. Jack took off.

Dave looked at Zach. "Mini-golf," Zach smiled.

"Perfect," Dave smiled.

Tom rubbed Zach's shoulder as Rachel rubbed Aaron's back. "Thanks Beth," Aaron said, kissing her.

"Have fun," Beth smiled at her husband. "Please just do the rest." Aaron kissed her again.

Zach kissed Caleigh. "Thanks babe; love you."

Caleigh smiled. "I love you. Have a good time." Zach rubbed Beth's shoulder and kissed her cheek with a knowing look.

Jack looked at his dad and Zach. "What's going on?"

Zach smiled. "You and me time with dad. Get your butt in dad's SUV," Zach smiled, winking at the group in the kitchen.

Jack looked at his dad and Zach. "Really?"

Aaron looked at Jack. "Really," he smiled.

"Mount up JP," Zach smiled, kissing Caleigh again.

"Thanks grandma," Zach smiled at Beth, with a wink.

Beth smiled. "Have a good time."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

Beth smiled, kissing his cheek. "Back at ya."

"Hey," Dave barked. The three Hotchners stopped and looked at him. "Enjoy this my boys," Dave smiled.

Rachel rubbed his back and pointed them out the door with a smile.

"Hey Bub," Zach shouted. "Get the chemicals churned up in the pool!"

"All over it bro," Caleb shouted back. "Have fun!"

Within forty minutes of starting, Aaron learned the true competitive nature of his oldest son. And the language skills of his youngest son. Neither one of those observations surprised him. Jack, on the seventh hole, dealing with the windmill, showed his true colors. He hit his putt off the "drive" spot for the golf course. "I timed that damn thing down," Jack growled as his ball bounced off the windmill blade back into the fairway of the hole. Aaron growled at him about his language.

Aaron's try at a hole in one got the same results as Jack's attempt. Zach laid up, putting his "tee" shot with the putter within two feet of the windmill. "You suck," Jack snarled.

Aaron chided Jack on his language. Again. Zach looked at his dad. "Family bonding," he beamed, moving up the course along the side as Aaron and Jack took their second shots, missing again on their timing of the windmill. Zach, being close, timed out the windmill perfectly and holed his putt. "That's a two for me," Zach smiled at his dad and Jack.

"I'll say it again," Jack growled.

"No you won't Jack," Aaron growled more.

Zach just shook his head. "So much for father and sons time."

Aaron looked at his sons. "Boys, this might be the last time we get to have this time together. Just the three of us. We got through a horribly tough time and had some wonderful times together. That's going to end." He looked at Zach. "You're going to be a father. That family will come first. I know you'll try to juggle all the rest of us. But Zach, you've got to put _your_ family first."

He looked at Jack. "So that's why this is so important Jack. It's not about scores. It's about the three of us having some time together."

"Like the Labor Day fishing trip a couple years back," Zach smiled.

"The first trip there was a lot of fun as well," Jack smiled. "I get it now."

Zach smiled. "Good. So just relax and let's have some fun."

Aaron ripped up the scorecard, putting it into a garbage can. "As Dave would say," Aaron smiled at his sons, "let's rock and roll gang." The three of them laughed.

The next eleven holes was a lot of horsing around with Aaron doing as much as the boys. Jack looked at his dad as Zach and Aaron got in the SUV. "I haven't heard you laugh that much in a long time dad."

Zach smiled at his dad. "Mission accomplished."

###

 **A/N: SOP = Standard Operating Procedure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tissue alert. Not a bad news one. It's just me being sappy as usual.**

Chapter 5

The three Hotchners walked into the kitchen still laughing. "If a DeKalb county deputy doesn't show up in the next twenty minutes," Zach said, "I think we're good."

Caleigh and Beth were in the kitchen doing dinner prep. Dave was sitting at the kitchen counter making notes into his laptop for his next book. The Greystones were enjoying family time in the pool. "Beth!" Jack shouted, running to her.

Beth pulled him into a hug and then looked at him. "Why are your clothes damp?"

Dave looked at Aaron and Zach. "DeKalb county deputy?"

Caleigh looked at Zach as he hugged her. She smiled. "I know you too well. You three had too much fun."

Zach looked at his dad. "Hit it," he smiled. Dave hit the save button on his laptop and shut the lid down.

Aaron recounted the first seven holes. "I knew my oldest son was competitive. He's just channeled that drive into being a pro athlete. My youngest son hasn't yet. The windmill on the seventh hole proved that." He looked at Beth. "Along with his well learned schoolyard vocabulary." Dave started to grin. That got him the full Hotchner glare. Dave, starting to open his mouth, quickly shut it, wiping the grin off his face. Zach, Caleigh and Jack all snickered.

He looked at Beth. "I tore up the scorecard and we had a great time after that," he smiled, kissing Beth.

Beth putting her hand on Aaron's chest kissed him back and then looked at him. "You're damp too."

Zach smiled at Caleigh and then Dave. "I think the water hazard on the twelfth hole might be down a couple of inches."

Dave smiled, snickering as well. Caleigh started to giggle. "Bro, it's down more than that," Jack giggled. Beth just shook her head with a smile.

Jack put his arms around Beth. "We haven't had that much fun and heard dad laugh like that in a long time."

Zach kissed Caleigh and winked at Dave. "Well done my boys," Dave smiled.

"Mission accomplished," Beth broadly smiled, kissing Aaron.

Jack looked at Zach. "But we could get wetter," he smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Caleigh's family is enjoying the pool. We got family time. They get theirs."

Caleigh shook her head. "They're just relaxing on vacation." She looked out the patio doors. "They're already enjoying the lounge chairs. Go have some more fun. They bought in on this too," she smiled.

Aaron winked at Jack. "That includes you Mrs. Hotchner," he said, scooping Beth up in his arms, heading for the steps.

"Aaron, dinner prep…." Beth protested.

"Is done dad," Caleigh smiled. "She's yours." Zach followed them up the steps and Jack took off for his bedroom to change into their swimsuits.

Caleigh looked at Dave and smiled. "Go," she said, starting to run some water in the sink.

Dave smiled. "You wash those preps dishes," he said, getting off his chair and kissing her cheek. "I'll dry them."

By three, the pool was alive with both families enjoying the pool. Along with two dogs.

Zach smiled at Dave as they both relaxed with their elbows on the pool apron. Zach nodded at Mudgie and Jack. They were swimming together. "That brings back memories."

"Yes it does," Dave smiled. "After I taught Jack how to swim, he wanted his first pool end to end swim with Mudgie." Dave thought back. "I'm glad the little guy back then had Mudg along."

Zach shook his head, looking at Dave. "He was three and half Uncle Dave," Zach chided.

Dave smiled at Zach. "He's an over-achiever like you." Zach shook his head as Dave laughed.

Caleb walked out of the garage with a can of Miller Lite in cooler cup, sharply whistling. He cracked it open and looked at Zach with his cell phone doing video. "We all know you said no birthday presents. All of us coming down here were present enough. It should be with your salary," Bub snarked. "But Mike and Sarah aren't here. They sent you down a case of your favorite beer with instructions to give it a good home." He handed the beer to Zach. "Happy birthday bro," he smiled.

Zach took it with a large smile. "Here's to giving it a good home," he said, hoisting the can and then taking a drink. Dave and the rest laughed. "Thanks Sarah and Mikey," Zach smiled into Caleb's cell. "Love you both."

"Zach, please open your cards," Rachel smiled.

"You got it," he smiled, putting his beer on the apron and climbed out of the pool.

Dave just shook his head at Jack. "Uncle Dave?"

"He did that without using the ladder."

Jack smiled at Dave. "He's an athlete and maybe a bit younger than you."

Dave smiled. "You are forever my champino." They swam to the ladder together as Mudg got out of the pool using the steps at the shallow end. They all laughed at him mightily sending out a spray of water as he shook himself off from the water.

Zach looked at Rachel, putting his beer down on the patio table. "You know I love you. But the dogs need to be rinsed off; even with the pet friendly chemicals."

"Go," Rachel smiled. Caleb and Jack went to help him while Aaron and Tom got the coals going in the grills. Tom and Caleb had borrowed Josh and Moesha's to cook all the chicken while the three Hotchners were golfing using Zach's truck. Everyone laughed at Lex and Mudg drenching the three guys again after their rinse off, shaking the water out of their fur.

Zach walked to Caleigh smiling. "That doesn't get old," he said, taking a pool towel from her, getting dried off. Tom came out of the garage with beers for him, Aaron, Dave and Caleb. Beth came out the patio door with a glass of wine for her and Rachel.

She handed a bottle of Gatorade to Jack. "Thanks Beth," he smiled, as Dave throw a towel at his head. Jack and Aaron laughed more.

Zach got dried off, pulled on a t-shirt and sat down at the table to a mound of birthday cards. "Whoa," Zach said.

Caleb showed his cell phone to Zach. "Happy birthday my Hotchner golden boy," Garcia smiled. "We all decided old school birthday greetings worked today. Enjoy my loves," she added, blowing him a kiss. Bub ended the video with a smile.

Zach opened all the cards from the BAU team that were on top. Zach was touched by their thoughtfulness. And more importantly, each member of the team, including Emily, contributions to the foundations he and Caleigh had started. The cards from the LaMontagne and Morgan families also included new pictures of their growing boys. Zach and Caleigh smiled at them. He handed them to Caleigh. "For the fridge," he smiled.

"Perfect," Caleigh smiled.

The next ones were from Haley's family. Zach looked at the one from Jess. _Read grandma and grandpa's_ it said. _Love you!_ Zach smiled and pulled off the next one from his grandparents. _No present from us either_ it said _. Jess is bringing us down for the Toronto game in early July. I gotta see my home team in that new stadium of yours. Plus we all can't wait to see that new home you and Caleigh have. And then bring Jack back home with us. Love you my grandson._

Caleigh, reading over Zach shoulder, looked at him and Aaron. "Grandma is from Toronto?"

Aaron smiled. "She was born there. Shortly after that, her dad, working with the railroad, took a job in northern Virginia. But yes, she's a Canadian by birth." Aaron smiled. "To this day, she has duel citizenship."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "You never told me that."

Zach shook his head. "I knew she was Canadian, but I didn't know the whole story." He looked at his dad and Beth. "And what's this about taking Jack home?'

Jack smiled. "You didn't think I was going to bunk in here with you two for a while this summer?"

Beth smiled at Zach and Caleigh. "They want to do this so much. And see the house."

"We get it," Zach smiled. He looked at Jack. "My wife is pregnant. Aim better. Or learn how to clean a bathroom."

"Message received," Jack said. Zach smiled at him.

Zach laughed at Caleb's humorous card and was deeply touched by the beautiful card from Tom and Rachel, hugging them both. Looking at the handwriting on the next card, Zach looked at Dave. "This should be interesting."

Zach read the card's sentiment and smiled at Dave's flourished signature. He then looked to the left side of the open card that had Dave's handwriting.

 _Zach, my boy – my pride and joy,_

 _Every book that I've written, I've always got bit in the ass at the end of the process from my editor about not having a dedication page. This next book already has the dedication page written._

" _This book is dedicated to the boy that walked through the woods with me asking questions. I have witnessed how some of those lessons have made the man he is now. I'm honored by that. The only thing I couldn't prepare him for is fatherhood. I lost my son hours after his birth. The boy that took my son's place in my life is now a wonderful father. They both will be forever in my heart."_

" _To James David Rossi and Zachary Aaron Hotchner."_

Zach looked at Dave with tears, handing the card to Caleigh as he got out of his chair. Aaron, knowing his son, put his arm around Caleigh as he and Beth read over her shoulder. Zach pulled Dave into a deep hug. "I'm honored," he whispered to Dave.

"I love you," Dave said.

"I know that," Zach answered. "I've been so blessed having you in my life. I love you too."

The rest looked around as Caleigh turned and buried her head into Aaron's shoulder. "Hormones," Aaron smiled as Beth wiped tears reading Dave's dedication to the rest of the family.

"I don't have a hormone problem," Beth smiled, wiping away another tear.

"Neither do I," Rachel said, wiping her own.

Zach let go of the hug. Dave smiled at him. "I might have bought into the team's philanthropy work with you and Caleigh's foundations as well," he winked.

Zach shook his head. "I just better get a signed copy of that book."

Dave smiled. "What the hell do you think your Christmas present is going to be?" The rest all laughed. Zach shook his head at Dave and moved back to his chair.

Jack pulled off the next card and handed it to Zach with a smile. Zach opened it and looked at the cover. _The cat is out of the bag_ , it said. Zach opened it. _It's your birthday!_

Beth rubbed Zach's shoulder. "You don't know how many stores we went to find the right card."

Zach laughed and looked at what Jack wrote. _Happy Birthday Z-man! I love you._ Jack gave Zach his impish smile.

 _PS I'm hanging around for a few weeks._

"There's a news flash," Zach smiled, pulling Jack into a hug.

"I didn't know grandma was going to scoop me," Jack smiled.

"It's still a great birthday present Jack," Zach smiled back. "It's the best." Dave and Aaron shared smiles as Zach hugged Jack again.

Letting Jack go, Zach pulled the last card off the table. Caleb looked at Caleigh. "We all know who that one is from. Where's yours?"

Caleigh smiled at her brother. "Tonight and personal; just us."

"Geez, you two have done the naughty. You need personal time?"

Tom looked at Aaron and Dave. "He's my son. I love him. But right about now, I don't care which one of you pull your Glock and draw minor blood."

Dave viciously smiled at Caleb. "That would be Aaron; he's the better shot."

"Busted," Bub said, raising his arms. "I get it now." Rachel just shook her head as the rest laughed.

"No, you don't," Rachel growled. Caleigh and Beth laughed at her.

Zach opened a very manly card that the front said _Happy Birthday to a wonderful Son and Father to Be_ Zach looked at Beth. "How long did it take you at the Hallmark store to find this?"

Beth smiled. "As long as your brother," she winked at Jack.

Zach eyed his brother. "Give it up JP."

Jack smiled. "You can order custom made Hallmark cards online now."

"You just give them the thought," Beth smiled, "and Hallmark does its usual wonderful job."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really," Beth smiled.

"Excuse me," Zach said, "it's my birthday ladies." Beth and Caleigh each slapped one a Zach's broad shoulders as Dave and Tom laughed.

Zach read the card. _You brightened the world when you entered it this day. You continue to make the world a better place with your presence._

 _And your child, our grandchild will follow in your footsteps because of the wonderful man you have become._

 _Happy Birthday_

 _With all our love_ , Zach read in his dad's handwriting and smiled at his dad's and Beth's signatures.

Zach got up and hugged them both. Jack looked at his dad as Zach kissed Beth's cheek, hugging her again. "So dad; what was it like twenty-four years ago?" he smiled.

"Jack, it was the most agonizing, nervous day in my life." Jack looked at him. "Because it was _the_ most foggy, rainy morning in Seattle history. Your mom is having contractions in the car and I'm literally doing five miles an hour on side streets to get to the hospital because it was that bad. I knew better than to get on the I-5." Dave looked at Aaron, never hearing this story before.

Aaron shook his head. "I finally got your mom to the emergency room. They took her straight up to the maternity ward. Zach showed up an hour later." He smiled. "When your mom and brother finally took a nap together, I walked out of the hospital just to get myself settled down."

Aaron smiled at Zach. "By that time the clouds broke up and the sun was shining on me a first time dad."

Zach smiled at his dad with his arm around Caleigh. He looked at her. "Please don't do that to me."

Caleigh smiled. "The close call or controlling Mother Nature?"

Zach smiled at Caleb. "Now I'm busted."

"Big time bro," Bub smiled. The rest laughed.

###

 **A/N: Darn; I thought I could do this in five chapters. I think my writing outline needs a new matrix.**

 **So that means I have to put up with you all hammering me over the head that you're gonna get another chapter.**

 **I know; I'm a meanie.**

 **Just wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tissue alert for all of you. Hotch's Kevlar vest for me.**

 **Don't worry! It's not sad. I'm just bad. *Insert Rockie's evil grin***

Chapter 6

Zach smiled at everyone. "Thank you all so much. I appreciate your love. More than you all will know." He walked to the grills, waving his hand over the coals. "But I think this cooking party needs to get its game on and I need a beer."

"I've got the chicken," Caleb said, heading to the kitchen, followed by his mother.

"I'm on the beer run," Jack smiled.

"Touch them all Jack Hotchner," Dave smiled.

Zach smiled at Dave. "You've been a beer low for how long?"

Dave shook his head. "Some dummy has a birthday today. I survived." He looked at Zach. "But now we catch up," Dave smiled.

"Please stay away from his scotch bottle," Aaron said to Zach.

Zach shook his head. "I'm a beer behind as well dad. And I intend to make that up in a hurry," he smiled. "Plus a few more. But no liquor for me tonight. I've gotta work tomorrow."

Dave shook his head. "Work? You get to be a grown up kid playing a game you love for millions of dollars."

"Yuppp," Zach smiled, taking a drink of the beer Jack handed him as Caleb brought out the pan overflowing with chicken.

While Zach and Aaron grilled the chicken, the talk with the family obviously turned to babies. But it took a sideway turn. Rachel laughed at Caleb. "I'll never forget your weekend in high school with you having the pretend baby." Tom and Caleigh snickered.

Caleb shook his head. "That was the worst weekend in my life. But I sure learned a lesson." He looked around. "And got an 'A' on that paper," he proudly smiled. He looked at Zach. "How'd you do?"

Zach winked at Jack and smiled at his dad. "I never had to write the paper. And I got an 'A' in the class," he smiled at Caleb.

"Bro?"

Zach smiled, shaking his head. "Bub, I never had a weekend with the battery operated baby."

"Why not?" Caleb challenged.

Zach smiled. "You sound like a lot of my classmates back then. It got ugly when I wasn't included in the draw for which weekend. Ms. Hughes, our teacher, knew better. The next day I gave a live demonstration."

"Featuring me," Jack smiled. Aaron smiled as well, winking at Beth.

Zach looked at Caleb. "Dad was home. He picked up Jack at preschool and they came and had lunch with me and Pete. My human learning class was after lunch. I sat down in front of the class and pulled Jack up on my thigh. I looked at them and said 'this is my live one. I don't need the fake one'."

Jack giggled. "Zach even pulled my shirt up in the back to show I wasn't battery operated." Beth smiled at Aaron.

"He did," Aaron smiled. "Zach did a great job explaining what his life was like when I was out with the team. And Zach soon looking at baseball season starting." Beth looked at him. "Doc Shaw, the principal, along with Ms. Hughes had full buy-in on Zach's plan for his presentation with my support. He and I sat in on it."

Caleb smiled. "It wasn't a crying baby. But it wasn't just a weekend. It was fulltime and real. I get it."

Tom smiled at Zach and Aaron. "Stuck the landing for a perfect 10?" Zach smiled.

Aaron proudly nodded at Tom. "He got his point across."

"And three telephone numbers," Zach wickedly smiled at Caleigh. That earned him an arm whack from his wife. And laughter from the rest.

Dave laughed. "I remember you telling me about that Aaron on the jet to the next case."

Rachel smiled at Zach. "Why you are going to be an amazing father."

"Thanks Grandma," Zach smiled.

Later, sitting around the table in the large dining area, Caleb took a look around the table. "Hey we're breaking in another dining room table," he smiled.

"Which you will do quite well," Caleigh volleyed back, "leaving BBQ sauce on it. But for the record, it's the same table. It made it through the fire." The rest smiled.

Zach looked around the table, polishing off the last of a chicken thigh. He forked up some more cheesy potatoes. "So what's your plan this week?"

Tom shook his head with a smile. "Zach, I can't speak for your family, but ours intends to relax and enjoy your new home."

"There may be a shopping spree involved with Caleigh for maternity clothes later in the week," Rachel smiled.

Zach looked at his dad and then Tom. "Rut roh," he smiled. They all laughed.

"I have a hot date with your wife tomorrow afternoon," Dave smiled. Zach hiked an eyebrow at him. "To Sam's Club to get pork chops for you to cook Wednesday night after your day game with the Mets." Zach smiled.

"Twice backed potatoes might be involved with that," Beth smiled.

"I don't get home until after five from a day game," Zach said.

"That's alright," Aaron smiled. "We're all going to that game. It's going to be a late dinner."

"Dad?"

Aaron smiled. "I talked to Schuerholz about it weeks ago. We've got his suite. Rashad and Miguel are coming with us."

Zach looked at Jack. "When do you want to do the batboy thing?"

"Not this week," Jack smiled, taking a drink of his milk. "I wanna spend some time with dad and Uncle Dave with them being on AL."

Zach looked at him. "You want dad and Uncle Dave to supervise you three boys in the pool."

"Something like that," Jack smiled, sticking in another bite.

"Honestly Zach," Beth smiled. "We all just want the down time. This new home of yours and Caleigh's gives us that."

"When are you heading back home?" Zach asked.

"Not until Monday morning," Tom said.

"You're gonna make the nine hour trip Monday?" Zach asked.

Tom shook his head. "Your dad and Dave have four weeks of AL. I've got five weeks of vacation this year. Bub is riding home with your dad and Beth. Rachel and I going to head to Charleston, South Carolina for a couple of days."

"I can't wait to see it," Rachel smiled. "And it's the first time in how many years we get to take some time to ourselves without kids along."

"You two deserve that," Caleigh smiled.

"Yes they do," Caleb said, rubbing Caleigh's shoulder with a smile at their parents. "And I've already promised Aaron and Beth I'll be a good boy in Gastonia. All they have to do is feed me." The group laughed.

Zach looked at his dad and Beth. "We promised grandma and grandpa we'd spend a weekend with them," Aaron said.

"And the next weekend is the Fourth at Dave's cabin," Beth smiled.

Zach looked at Dave. "The whole team?"

Dave shook his head. "Just one surprise," he smiled.

"Uncle Dave?"

"A certain agent that lives across the pond and her soon to be junior at Harvard son," Dave smiled.

"Emily and Declan?" Zach asked, looking at his dad. "When the hell did that all come about?"

"How do you know about Declan?"

Zach smiled. "Dad, who knows the two motor mouths of the BAU the best?"

"As in Agents Rossi and Garcia," Aaron said shaking his head.

"Bingo. Spill it dad."

"While Emily was in Paris, she had JJ use her connections with the State Department to let Declan stay in the country legally. Then Emily took the job in London with Clyde Easter. Declan wanted to stay in the States. But they've gotten close."

Rachel and Tom looked at Caleigh. "It's best not to ask because I don't know any more than you do. And I'm married to the man that knows the mouth pieces."

Aaron smiled at them. "The information I just shared is need to know; but it's not classified. I trust you all enough that it will stay like that." Tom looked at him. Aaron smiled. "I won't get in trouble Tom."

"That's pretty easy," Caleb smiled, "when we don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Dave pointed at him with a smile. "Why I shared. The big dummy knew a bit more about the situation," he nodded at Zach. He looked at Aaron. "And had figured out too much. He asked; I shared minimum info."

"I figured out the rest," Zach said, looking at his dad.

Aaron shook his head. "You've always known more than you should. I'll say it again son….."

"No thanks dad," Zach smiled. "Like Uncle Dave said to me this afternoon, I'm a grown up kid playing baseball for a living."

"And making lots of money doing it," Bub smiled.

"Bingo," Dave smiled.

Zach pointed at Caleb with a smile. "It's a tough life bro." Zach laughed at the insults hurled his way.

The kitchen clean up, with everyone helping was nearly completed when a din rose outside the front door. Mudg and Lexie, enjoying a post dinner nap, quickly woke and rose to their feet. Dave smiled. "That's my girl."

"Uncle Dave?" Jack asked as Zach went to the door.

"Lover Lexie has her hair up on her back like her grandfather," Dave smiled.

That quickly dissipated as Dani bounded in the door with Rashad and Miguel. Their parents along with Andy, Victoria and a crying AJ followed the boys in.

"What's the matter with her?" Zach asked, taking the car seat from Victoria.

"She hasn't burped from her dinner," Victoria exasperatedly said.

Zach sat the car seat down on the floor. Caleigh smiled at Vic. "Uncle Zach to the rescue. He's the burp master." Beth came out of the kitchen with the dish towel she had just used to dry the last dish as Zach pulled AJ out.

She put it over Zach's shoulder. "Go Uncle Zach. I'm on chunk patrol."

Rachel came with her dish towel. "I've got back-up." Zach needed both of them two minutes later. Caleigh took the two towels to the laundry room, putting them to soak as AJ, still on Zach's shoulder nuzzled up to his neck.

Zach looked at Dave, rubbing AJ's back. "Think you can work your magic?" he smiled.

"You did the tough job," Dave smiled. "I can take it from here." Two minutes later, AJ cuddled in Dave's arms fell blissfully asleep. Miguel, Rashad and Jack smiled at each other, watching AJ snuggle into Dave's chest. While that was happening, Caleb took the canister of homemade ice cream wrapped in a towel from Josh and Beth took the cake pan Alec brought from her. Bub and Beth headed to the kitchen.

Rashad hugged Zach. "Happy Birthday Cob," he smiled.

"Thanks Rashad," Zach said, hugging him back.

"Happy Birthday," Miguel said, sharing a fist bump with Zach.

"Thank you Miguel," Zach smiled. He greeted the rest with Josh and Pedro giving him some good-natured teasing about being a year older.

A half hour later, AJ was quietly sleeping on Jack's bed snuggled up with Mudgie. The graying dog happily enjoyed the duty. Everyone else was enjoying the patio area of the home watching the boys frolicking in the pool. Zach, Caleb and Andy joined them, having fun with the boys. Lexie and Dani were perfectly content to sleep on the floor in the living room of the home off the kitchen.

With the pool being on the east side of the home, by eight-thirty the pool area was starting to get dark and the mosquitoes began their nightly attack. The group all headed inside. Beth, Alec and Moesha looked at the boys. Caleigh smiled. "Come on guys. You can use Zach's and my shower," getting them towards the steps. "Quiet please; AJ is sleeping." Getting them upstairs, she got towels out for them and smiled. "No farting around though guys. There's birthday cake and ice cream waiting for Zach."

Miguel started to drop his swim trunks and then looked at Caleigh. "OK, I'm out," she smiled. She looked at Jack. "Get it done."

"Got it Caleigh," he smiled. Caleigh walked out and the three boys dove into the massive shower.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the boys came down the steps. Zach looked at them, shaking his head. "That fast?"

Jack and Rashad smiled at him. "We heard a rumor about homemade ice cream and birthday cake," Jack said, smiling at Beth and Caleigh.

Miguel smiled. "I helped. Ice cream."

Zach looked around. Pedro smiled. "We know the lefty is pitching the day game Wednesday," he nodded at Andy. "He did the first churns with help from the boys. I did the middle one. Josh did the big push at the end."

Alec smiled. "I might have gotten a recipe from Caleigh that belongs to your grandma and mom."

Zach shook his head at Jack and looked at Alec. "Not the homemade," Alec smiled more, "chocolate," Alec smiled deeper. Zach looked at Jack. "There's a win for a birthday," Zach smiled. The brothers shared their traditional home run high five to the laughter of everyone.

Everyone was sitting around, enjoying their cake and ice cream. Jack looked at Beth. "What's for breakfast tomorrow?" Everyone stopped eating.

"Really Jack?" Caleigh asked.

"Cereal and fruit for me," Zach said, putting another bite in.

Dave looked at him. "Welcome to old man world," he smiled. "I'm in on that action."

"So no pancakes, waffles or eggs?" Jack questioned.

"Jack!" Jack looked around at all the people that called him out.

"Busted," Miguel quietly said. Rashad roared with laughter sharing a fist bump with Miguel.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Dude!" Rashad smiled at him.

Dave thumped Jack's shoulder. "You're out-numbered by the older than you gang that can't burn off calories on a whim like you."

"That sucks," Jack smiled. Zach shook his head at his brother.

"So does your language," Aaron growled.

"Busted," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach came out of the bathroom and looked at Caleigh sitting on their bed. She smiled at him and held out a card. Zach sat down next to her. "You weren't kidding about this being just between us," he smiled, opening the envelope.

He read the wonderful, funny yet sentimental card that he knew Caleigh had spent over an hour in a Hallmark card shop to find. And then looked at what she wrote on the left side of the opened card.

 _My dear, loving husband…_

 _Happy Birthday. I love you so much._

 _Dr. Laura did my second trimester ultrasound while you were away last week._

 _It's …_

#####

 **A/N: Thank you my OK Teacher for your usual job.**

 ***whispers* There's gonna be one more in this saga before the big one.**

 **I'm gonna run and hide with Hotch's Kevlar vest on. Bye all! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! *dives for cover***

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
